


Я был когда-то странной...

by TheLadyRo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Doctor Who in Russia, Gen, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: АУ в котором Доктор избрал базой не Лондон, а Россию. И как это на него повлияло.





	Я был когда-то странной...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Doctor WhAU 20108

Осеннее солнце медленно садилось за дома. Его лучи уже с трудом выхватывали из тени деревьев стоящую под ними телефонную будку старого образца — желтую снаружи и красную внутри, с большими стеклянными окнами. Когда-то такие будки стояли на каждом углу, но теперь стали большой редкостью. Эта явно повидала в своей жизни многое: стекла ее были забрызганы грязью и краской так, что внутрь не заглянешь, одно из них пересекала трещина, неуклюже заклеенная синей изолентой. Краска на будке местами облезла, в нескольких местах виднелись плохо затертые надписи, и приличных среди них не было.

Неподалеку от будки на такой же старой и облезлой лавочке устроились двое граждан вида не менее потрепанного. Один из них, в дырявом свитере и темных, несмотря на вечернее время, очках под взъерошенной седой шевелюрой, похожий на спившегося академика, что-то рассказывал, агрессивно жестикулируя. Второй — невысокий, улыбчивый, в надвинутой на глаза кепке — внимательно слушал. Стоящие между гражданами на скамье граненые стаканы и газетка с разложенными на ней хлебом и огурцами довершали картину.

— Но ты так и не объяснил, почему телефонная будка?

— Ну блядь, я же говорю, это маскировка. Когда я первый раз попал на Землю, оказался где-то в центре Москвы, и ТАРДИС замаскировалась под первое, что нашлось подходящего размера. А потом блядский маскировочный контур заклинило. Я тогда молодой был, тупой, еще не научился толком с ТАРДИС обращаться.

— И материться еще не научился?

— И это тоже. В нашем языке мата как такового не существует, это я уже позже у вас, землян, подцепил. Слышал бы ты меня в моем девятом теле. Я тогда говорил мало, но смачно, заслушаешься, бля.

— Мне вполне хватает того, что я слышу сейчас, — рассмеялся собеседник. — И что там с контуром?

— Да ёбнулся он. Сначала я починить пытался, а потом вообще привык, решил — нахуя?

— И что, никто не пытался зайти к тебе, чтобы позвонить?

— Может и пытались, но кто ж их, блядь, пустит? ТАРДИС, она охуенно умная, просто так двери не откроет. Хотя была одна история, но там дело было не в телефоне.

— А в чем?

— А вот прикинь, ебусь я с консолью, потому что настройки глючат, как вдруг открывается дверь и какая-то неведомая хуйня пытается войти, цепляет порог и просто падает внутрь. Ну как — неведомая. Я, ежу понятно, сразу вижу — бля, да это ж детеныш-карменианец. Уши у них пиздец характерные — ни с кем не спутаешь.

— А дальше?

* * *

 

Доктор удивлено уставился на пришельца.

— Слышь, ты какого хуя тут делаешь?

— Простите, — карменианец шевельнул ушами и уставился на повелителя времени круглыми блестящими глазами. — Мне сказали, что мне можно тут жить.

— Это кто ж это такую хуйню сморозил? И кто ты вообще такой?

— Я не знаю, — протянуло это чудо. И похлопало глазами.

— И откуда ты такой взялся, ебанашка?

— Из ящика, — сообщил тот и расплылся в беззубой улыбке. — Ой, а вы знаете, кто я, да?

— Разумеется, — начал Доктор, но карменианец перебил его, запрыгав на месте.

— Ура! У меня наконец есть имя. Теперь я могу всем сказать, что я Ебанашка.

Доктор подавился объяснением про Кармению и уставился на радостно прыгающее существо. 

* * *

 

— Надеюсь, ты хоть в тот момент осознал, что твоя любовь к нецензурной лексике не всегда уместна?

— Если бы ты его видел, сам бы понял, насколько это имя было ему впору. Как выяснилось, этот Ебанашка был с потерпевшего крушение где-то в Африке корабля. Сбежал, обожрался апельсинов, уснул в ящике, попал на грузовой корабль и был доставлен сюда. Пока я приводил в порядок системы ТАРДИС, вычислял место крушения его корабля, выяснял судьбу его родителей и связывался с органами опеки Кармении, этот ушлепок умудрился встретить где-то силурианца, прятавшегося среди людей, и подружиться с ним. А потом они вообще создали клуб встреч для таких же ебанашек-потеряшек, застрявших на Земле. Охуенно умная идея, если не хочешь привлекать лишнего внимания.

— И чье внимание они привлекли?

— А, — Доктор поморщился. — Моего старого… друга, которого я меньше всего хотел видеть. Точнее, на тот момент — подруги. Знаешь, ваш язык пиздец неудобен, если речь идет о способности менять пол при регенерации.

— Зато удобен для того, чтобы выражать эмоции по этому поводу.

— Естественно, ведь разгребать дерьмо под названием «гениальный план Мисси» пришлось мне. В том числе иметь дело с блядскими кибер-крысами, которых она использовала, — Доктор неловко потер горло, словно что-то вспомнил, залпом опустошил стакан и смачно вгрызся в огурец.

— Но ты же справился?

— Разумеется. Мисси съебала, прихватив на память шляпку, силурианец подцепил неплохую работу в шоу-бизнесе, а Ебанашка отправился домой, к родственникам. Он за это время так успел привыкнуть к новому имени, что его теперь все так зовут. 

— А знаешь, — задумчиво протянул его собеседник, — в этой истории есть своя прелесть. Маленькое наивное существо, не знающее, кто оно такое, находит себе новых друзей. Вышла бы неплохая детская книга.

— Ну так напиши, — хохотнул Доктор. — Только имя не забудь сменить.

В этот момент со стороны телефонной будки раздался резкий звонок.

— Ну еб твою мать, опять! — вздохнул Доктор. — Все, пора мне.

И он торопливо запрыгнул в будку, которая растворилась в воздухе с тягучим усталым скрипом, оставив второго собеседника задумчиво допивать содержимое стакана и обдумывать тонкости перевода с матерного на детский.


End file.
